The Change In Destiny
by Naruto-Kyuubi
Summary: Naruto gets tired of the way he's being treated, he asks for a vacation when he's 6. During this vacation, Naruto meets this new guy, that he calls sensei. After 6 years, Naruto comes back for the genin exam!
1. So It Beings

Chapter 1

**So it begins…  
**

Uzumaki Naruto has been living a poor life for 6 years. Everybody he looked at they always glared at him, saying "Get out of here" in their eyes. He just wanted to run away, to avoid all the hateful glares that were upon him. He didn't know where to go, or what to do. Maybe he'll ask the hokage to go on a trip to get away from the hidden village for a while or forever. So on that day he went to the hokage office.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" ask the hokage pleasantly. He felt sorry for the boy, he wanted the village to see him as a hero, but didn't quite work out as the way he planned. So he acts more kindly to Naruto than anybody else.

"Hey old man, I just want to know if I can go on a trip for a while"replied the young Naruto. "I just want to go away for a while to see the outside world" _Well, that's not entirely true, but it has some truth in it._

Sarutobi looked at him for a while, wondering if he should allow him to go on a trip with Jiraiyi, since Naruto can get some training, and so that Naruto can get away from the village, before Naruto can no longer take the villagers and commits suicide. "I will allow you to go on one condition, it's that you go with a shinobi named Jiraiyi, and do not worry he won't treat you like how the villagers treat you."

Naruto was a bit scared going on a trip with somebody he doesn't know, but if the hokage says that that's the only way he can go, then he'll take it. He was also a bit less scared when hokage said this person won't act hateful towards him, he knew the hokage won't lie to him. The hokage was the only one that showed kindness towards Naruto. "Sure, I trust you, so when do I meet him and when can I leave for the trip?" asked Naruto.

The hokage then called the ANBUs and told them to find Jiraiyi in the bathhouses. After 5 minutes Jiraiyi enters the room.

"Yo, what do you want me for?" asked Jiraiyi. He then looked at the little blond boy sitting near the hokage's desk. He hoped he didn't have to do anything revolving around the boy, he didn't like immature kids.

"I want you to take Uzumaki Naruto, this you boy, to a trip outside of this village, to let him see the outside world. Since he doesn't have any parents, I'm asking you to take him." Responded the hokage.

Jiraiyi looked surprised that this young boy is the container of the nine-tailed demon fox. He thought about all the things he can teach the boy, knowing the boy's father was a true genius. He thought about it for a while and asked "Why are you asking me to take this boy to a trip, why not another ninja. This can seriously cut into my 'information gathering'."

"I trust you with the responsibility of taking care of the boy, other ninja's of this village would not like the responsibility of taking care of the boy, and also, you can teach him the basics of ninja. You can go as long as 6 years, he just needs to be back for the genin exam." Explained the hokage. He wanted Naruto to spend as much time as possible away from the village, so that he has enough time to recover from the damage the villagers have given to Naruto.

Naruto was sitting there the whole time, listening to the conversation, he was happy that this man that was suppose to take him on the trip didn't give him the hateful glare. He was also excited of having a personal teacher, teaching him the basics of ninja and he was thrilled that he can stay up to 6 years away from the accursed village.

Jiraiyi agreed to go with Naruto and thought if the kid was as half as good as his father, then he would be a truly amazing shinobi. "So when do we leave to go on this trip?" asked Jiraiyi.

"I'll give you two 3 days to pack up. Naruto, if you need to buy anything for the trip you can come see me later. I can give you the money to buy, and Jiraiyi can show you where to buy your stuff." Said the hokage, he wanted to aid the boy, he knew the boy doesn't have a lot of clothes, since almost every store he went into gave poor service to the boy.

After that Naruto and Jiraiyi left the place to get ready. Naruto was happy that he can leave this village and see more in the world. _Hmm…I think I'm going to do what the old man told me to do. _Before Jiraiyi started to take off, Naruto asked if he can go shopping with him tomorrow. Jiraiyi said "Sure, I'll meet you at the hokage office after lunch tomorrow"

* * *

Finally, the third day was arrived. Today is when Naruto and Jiraiyi leave for their trip. Naruto lost respect for the man, after he knew Jiraiyi was the creator of the perverted books, Icha Icha Paradise, now Naruto gave him the name ero-sennin.

They exited the gates of Konoha, and started to walk away. Naruto couldn't be more relieved to leave the village. Now, his dream to be greater than any other shinobi has begun.

Jiraiyi told Naruto what he'll be teaching him. "First, I'll be teaching how to mold charka to do ninjutsus. Then, you're going to learn the Kawarami, the Bunshin No Jutsu, and the Henge. After you can successfully perform those techniques, I'll start your taijutsu training. Oh yeah, and you'll be wearing this suit that puts 10 pounds on your body when we start, and when I feel you're ready, I'll add an extra 10 pounds on the suit. We'll be gone for 6 years, and it's going to be hell." Said Jiraiyi with a smirk, trying to scare Naruto.

Naruto didn't care, as long as Jiraiyi doesn't give him "the look", then he'll be ok. "Hey, since we're gonna be gone for 6 years, where are all the places we're going to go?" asked the curios Naruto.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'll think of somewhere to go, if we cant find anywhere, we can always go back to my place at the top of the mountains in Fire Country." Responded Jiraiyi. _That's where I can do some of my research. Hehehehe, _thought Jiraiyi.

Jiraiyi showed Naruto the hand seal to do the Bunshin No Justsu first and all the hand seals of the 12 animals. Naruto is new to hand seals, since the academy doesn't teach hand seals during the first year. Naruto practiced the hand seal all day, trying to be smooth at doing the hand seals.

Finally, they've reached Wave Country, Jiraiyi and Naruto went to search for a hotel to stay for the night. After they found one, Jiraiyi told Naruto to stay in the hotel by himself, while he goes to the bath houses.

Naruto tried to sleep that night, but found it strangely difficult, it felt like something, or someone was calling for him. Since he couldn't sleep, he thought he could get some training done, so he got up, got dressed, and exited the hotel.

Naruto practiced the bunshin no jutsu for an hour, he's exhausted now, and was about to go home, but he stopped when there was a man in front of him. Naruto was kind of scared.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Naruto, hoping that he was just walking by, and would leave him alone.

"I'm here to help you."

* * *

a/n: who's this mysterious guy, find out next chapter! 


	2. The Deal

**Chapter 2  
The Deal**

"Help me?" asked the young confused Naruto. "What can you help me with? I don't even know you, why do you even care?"

"I've seen you lived through the nightmares of your life, I'm here to help you become a stronger person." Replied the mysterious person. "There will be horrendous phenomenons in the future that can only be prevented by you. You're the key to the safety of the shinobi world."

"What the hell!" yelled the shocked Naruto. "Why do you want me to do it, I'm just a kid, and you want me to help you save the world! I can careless if the shinobi world falls, nobody cares if I exist or not!" Naruto was now angry, that this person was asking him to protect the people that hated him for some unknown reason. (Well, unknown for him)

The man seemed quite shocked from the outburst of this child, he never knew that a child could hate something this much, the way the kid had said it, made him realize that the kid has suffer enormous emotional damage, that may never be healed. He had to do something to save Naruto from the darkness that plunges him.

"Naruto, not everybody in the world hates you, there might still be some people out there that will see you different if you show them that they were wrong about you, and that you're a good person. I can train you to become stronger, and to protect yourself from strong shinobis." Said the man, trying to convince the boy. "I know what you've been through, I've seen you trying to make friends, but the parents will get their child and go away. I've been watching you through your whole life."

Naruto was confused, has this guy been stalking me throughout his whole life? "Are you a stalker? How do you know what I've been through?" Naruto asked forcefully.

"I've been waiting for the day that you're ready to accept your destiny, and to find out more about yourself." Calmly said the man. "Do you want to know more about yourself, and why has the villagers been treating you this way?"

"Yes" said a determined Naruto, today, he finally knows why the viallgers have been treating him this way, but he was also a bit scared, for all he know, he could be the child of a missing nin, that was abandoned in Konoha after his parents died.

"Ok, now hold still, we're going to go in your mind" the man said, quickly doing handseals, then slammed his fingers in Naruto's stomache.

Naruto was scared, he thought the guy was going to kill him. The last thing he remembered was that he was in the forest, but now, he seems to be in a sewer like environment. He got up, and walked closer to a bar gate, that had a seal on it, examining, it, seeing if anything's inside.

"**What do you want!" asked a ferocious, huge, scary fox, that had nine tails swooshing behind him.**

"Hello Kyuubi, I have came to ask you to aid my training with the boy, with your chakra, he could be a powerful shinobi." Replied the calm man.

Naruto was scared as hell, standing right in front of him, behind bars, stood the demon that terrorized the village of Konoha. Naruto was now panicking and didn't know what to do. "WHY IS THE KYUUBI HERE? You said we were going into MY mind, why is the KYUUBI here?" asked the frightened and confused Naruto.

"It's time to find out what was hidden in you since the day you were born. When the Yodaime fought the Kyuubi, he wasn't able to kill it, but he was able to seal it into a child, so the Kyuubi cannot do further damage. Since the day u were born, you have had the burden to keep the village safe from the Kyuubi. The villagers didn't see you as a hero, but as the Kyuubi itself, which was the opposite of what the Yodaime and Sandaime hoped for." Said the man in a normal tone. During the beginning of the explanation, the Kyuubi was angered by the humiliating defeat of his.

Naruto was shocked. The Kyuubi was inside of him all these years, and he'd never knew. Naruto was now angry that he had to be the one chosen to keep the Kyuubi inside of him. "Why was I the one that got chosen to be the container?" yelled the angry Naruto.

"You were the only one the Yodaime thought, that can carry this burden, because you were his son, he knew you were strong." Said the man.

Naruto was shocked again, Yodaime was HIS father! How come he never knew this, why did the Sandaime not tell me the legendary Yodaime was HIS father.

**"Hey, don't talk as if I'm not here, you pathetic humans!" roared the Kyuubi, he was quite interested that the kid didn't run away from the evil aura that he was giving off. "Why have you come to ask me to train this brat, what makes you think that I would just train him, when there's nothing in it for me!" **

"Well, do you want to be totally controlled be ninjas, that uses you to get more power for themselves. I mean at least here, you get some personal space, and if you do train him, then I'll modify the seal, so that you can see what Naruto sees, to give you more entertainment, and to talk with Naruto in his head." Explained the man.

**The Kyuubi was thinking of the deal, he could do a lot more than just sleep in his prison and he can train the brat to be strong, so that the container of Kyuubi, will not be weak. "Fine, I accept this deal of yours. The kit is going to be regretting being trained by the most powerful youkai!" exclaimed Kyuubi, putting on an evil grin. **

Naruto was now a bit more relaxed and after hearing that he'll be trained by the most powerful demon, he was a bit excited. Now he can be a strong shinobi, and be looked up at, as a legend, just like his father was.

"That's all I have to say for now, we'll be going to leave this place now."

Then everything around them changed back to the forest they were in. "Now that I've seen more things, I've decided to accept your training. I want to be a strong shinobi, I want to be just like my father, I want to be the Hokage!." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Very well then Naruto, we'll just leave this place for now and I already left a note at your apartment, saying that you'll be trained under a new sensei. Now, we can leave." Said the man.

"Hey what's your name anyways, you've never told me?" asked Naruto

"I don't have a name, but people referred me as the 'Destiny Changer'," said the man "I don't like it, and ask you not to call me that, just call me sensei. Now, let's go to the place where you'll be trained at." The man just went up to Naruto, and placed his hand on him, then after a moment of silence, they went into a sudden of darkness, and appeared in front of a large palace, in the middle of no where. There was a garden of flowers and an endless view of trees and green. Thus begins the training of Naruto.

* * *

In the morning, with Jiraiya. "OMG, IM SO DEAD!" Jiraiya then went around town, to see if anybody saw Naruto, and with nobody knowing, he decided to keep this his little secret, after all, whoever wrote the letter, said that he'll bring back Naruto after 2 years, and after he saw the mark that even the kages have to obey, he decided that he would wait, and see. 


End file.
